Noah Hilt Chronicles: Returning the Staff
by XSonofLightningX
Summary: Noah Hilt (OC) is on a journey to retrieve Hermes Staff for him with Nico Di Angelo and Maria Zone (OC)
1. Camp Half-Blood

** Noah Hilt: Returning the Staff**

**This is my 2nd Fanfiction.****  
**

**Disclaimer:You really think I own PJO do you Nahh. It all belongs to Rick Riordan ENJOY!**

* * *

My names Noah Hilt and this story is about my experience at Camp Half-Blood. I arrived at 6:00 at night. I heard a horn blow. "DINNER," someone yelled. This teenage guy named Percy Jackson. "Dinnertime," said Percy. "Kinda' knew that since someone yelled dinner." I said. On our way to the dining pavilion I asked Percy how you are put into a cabin. "Well you see you get claimed by your godly parent. You see I'm the only son of Poseidon except my cyclops half-brother Tyson." "You have a half-brother that's a cyclops." I excitedly said. "Yep." "Where am I put before I get claimed." I asked Percy. "You go to the Hermes cabin, let's just hope you get claimed at the campfire," he answered. I chuckled. We reached the pavilion. I sat at the Hermes dinner table. There were a bunch of Hermes kids and a bunch of unclaimed kids. Soon enough it was time for the campfire. It felt good to be by a fire. It was winter time. All of the sudden everyone started staring at me. I looked up and saw a black shadow of a helm above him. "Everyone behold Noah Hilt the son of Hades," A centaur named Chiron said. "I I'm the son of Hades." I exclaimed. "Yeah your half-brother's name is Nico Di Angelo. He's coming back tomorrow your gonna share the Hades cabin," said some blonde girl. The blonde came up to me, put her hand out and said "My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend." "Noah hilt." I said as I shook her hand. I got up. I headed towards the Hades cabin. I had a feeling I was gonna' have a nightmare and I did. It started at me standing in what looked like the Miami Heat stadium? A big ol monster looked at me. It had only one eye. A cyclops. It swiped at me. I landed on the bleachers. I noticed I was holding a pure black sword. It clattered on the bleachers. The cyclops came up to me. It then yelled "YOUR FREAKING DEAD." He was kinda' pissed. He freaked me out. He picked me up and tried to shoot a hoop with my body. I threw my sword at him**.**


	2. 1st Day

**Noah Hilt: Returning the Staff**

**I have notes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or Michael Jackson. I own nothing that has the name Jackson. Percy Jackson is owned by the big guy Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 A.M. I was drenched in cold sweat. A boy with messy black hair was looking at me. He seemed about 15-years-old my age. "You know you sweat a lot," the boy said. "I had a nightmare. And oh you must be Nico." I snapped. "Yep." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He had really pale skin like me. "Oh our dad wanted me to give you this." He handed me a Black coin. "A coin?" I asked. "Flip it." Nico told me. I flipped it. It turned into the sword in my dream. I grabbed it out of the air "How do you turn it back."I asked. "Throw it in the air." answered Nico. I did as he said. It turned into its coin state. "Thanks. Wait you go to the under world." I asked. "Of course I'll teach you how some time but you gotta get up." He said. We headed towards the dining pavilion. I sacrificed a burnt Eggo waffle to Hades. I sat next to Nico while I ate my pancakes. "You better get used to be getting called Death Breath dude," Nico told me. "Why." I asked. "They give nicknames to different people by their gender and godly parent." answered Nico. "That's stupid." I said. We then finished our breakfast. I practiced at the sword arena with my new Stygian Iron sword. Then Chiron called me to practice my archery. Let's just say I freaking SUCK at archery. I almost shot Percy with an arrow. Soon enough I heard the horn that meant only one thing and that was lunch. Again I sat next to Nico at lunch. I sacrificed a PB&J sandwich. For lunch I ate a turkey sandwich. After I ate Chiron came up to me and said " I would like to see you at the big house.


	3. The Oracle

**Noah Hilt: Returning the Staff**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't freakin own PJO PEOPLE!**

* * *

I got to the big house. Chiron was in his wheel chair form. "Noah our Oracle Rachel Elizibeth Dare is waiting for you up stairs you will be going on a quest with two companions to retrieve Hermes's staff." "Why do I have to see the Oracle." "Just go." When I got to the attic a red headed girl was sitting there. "I guess your here for a prophecy I guess." she asked me. "Yeah." I told her. Her eyes then turned green and she said in a voice as if three of her were talking, "_Two deaths and a love shall go north, one death shall go forth. To find a net of both light and dark, and to home they will embark_ _with the gods lost staff_." "Whoa." I let out.  
I then said bye to Rachel and left the big house.

* * *

**Sorry for such a small chapter R&R Please!**


	4. Bus

**I'm making this chapter longer than the others because one of the reviews I got said I should.**

**R&R PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PJO or HoO. **

* * *

I walked out of the big house. Before I knew it, it was time for bed. I would be going on a quest tomorrow I knew who would be my two companions. Nico and my other friend Maria Zone she is the daughter of Aphrodite. Luckily I didn't dream that night. The only reason I didn't was because I only slept about thirty minutes. When I woke up I immediately grabbed my pack that had $100 ten golden drachmas some clothes and im my pocket was my black coin that turned into a Stygian iron sword. I had finally named it. It's name is Deathstroke. Argus the hundred eyed camp security guard was gonna drive us up to a greyhound station. Chiron also gave me three train tickets. He said we were heading towards Alaska. On the way to the camp van I blurted out "Shot Gun!" They looked at me as if I were a little kid. I was just used to calling front sense I had a little brother. I got in the front seat. I heard Maria and Nico talking in the back. They were talking about a giant war between Camp Half-Blood and some other camp against mother earth Gaea. I asked them about it and they told me about everything how big it was. Percy, Annabeth and Nico himself were in it. Then they told me about another big war 2 years ago called the 2nd titan war. I have to admit I had sort of a crush on Maria. I mean who couldn't be attracted to a daughter of Aphrodite.

Later we had arrived at the greyhound station. We gave our farewells to Argus. And we hopped on a greyhound. It was about 6:00 P.M. when we got to the stop at Jersey. Maria had fallen asleep on my shoulder and Nico was playing Minecraft Pocket Edition on his iPad. I just sat there with my eyes open then the driver said "All people getting off betta get off or yous not gonna get to were yous want." We all got off. We then set up camp by a tree. I started a fire. Nico was tapping his skull ring. Before I knew it I passed out.

I woke up to Maria shaking me saying, "Hey Noah it's your turn to take watch." I sat up. Right away Maria fell asleep. I looked at her then at Nico. He wasn't asleep. "Why aren't you asleep," I asked. "You need asleep." He closed his eyes.

Soon it was morning. We were Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I woke Nico and Maria. We headed towards a train station. Then we got on a train. I sat in the middle of Nico and Maria. We were going to Missouri. We were slowly making our way to Alaska. It was six when we took a stop in Ohio.

We stayed in Columbus, Ohio. We stayed at a hotel called Renaissance Columbus Downtown Hotel. "I call this bed." I exclaimed as we entered the hotel room and I saw the only king sized bed. "Huuh." Nico sighed as he collapsed on his bed. We went to bed early that night.

I dreamed I was back in the Heat stadium. I saw a staff withe two metal snakes on it. The snakes turned real and started arguing. "I jus' mad cuz' our relatives turnin' people to stone with Medusa," one snaked complained. "It's not like were with them." The other one said before I stopped dreaming.


	5. Romance & Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO HoO I just really love these series.**

* * *

I woke up to Nico sighing. "Nico di Angelo we are going to Franklin Park Conservatory and Botanic Gardens!" Maria yelled angrily. "Wait, what are we doing," I asked, "I never agreed to anything." "This ain't your say, Noah." Maria had yelled.

So we had arrived at the gardens. Maria took in a deep breath. "It's beautiful." She ran through the gardens. I shrugged and walked away from a mad Nico. I caught up to Maria. She was admiring some tulips. "Hey," I said, "I'm guessing you like it here." she grinned and nodded her head as she grabbed my hand and said, "Come with me." I was dragged through abundances of flowers. She pointed at a bench under an arch of white roses. I sat down with her. She smiled at me. "So," she said as she bit her lip, "how do you like the flowers." "There great." I answered. She chuckled. I grinned a slight smile. Soon we were slowly closing our eyes and leaning in for a kiss but then right before our lips touch I heard a KABOOM. I pulled away. I then saw a big giant humanoid looking thing that was made of snow. It growled and smacked Maria to the ground. I took out my sword. I charged at it. It blasted a giant snowball and it smacked me against a flower bed. (Nice landing pad.) I threw the sword at the monster and it turned into yellow sulphurous powder. I then heard Nico's voice screaming "Noah, Maria HEEELP!" We heard civilians screaming in terror. _I wonder what they're seeing with the mist and all _I thought. We ran towards Nico. He was fighting off two snow monsters. I fighted one while Maria and Nico fought the other. I sliced but they blocked with ice shields. After flailing around with my sword I won.

We were then on a train towards Missouri. I had my arm around Maria. She was laying her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. "Uh ... about back there at that bench before the fight. What hap-" Maria kissed me. After the kiss she smiled. During the kiss it felt like my brain was melting through my body. I smiled and said, "Maria will you be my girlfriend." She nodded with a grin and hugged me. _Yes _I thought _my first girlfriend._


End file.
